I'm Really Glad
is the one hundred and fortieth chapter of the Kuroko no Basuke manga. Summary The chapter starts with Kagami who is shocked from seeing all of the Seirin "dead". Two hours earlier, back at the Winter Cup, Koganei suggested that they should celebrate their first victory which Hyuga declines and tells him that they have a match every day and can't celebrate even at their first victory. However, Riko insisted that they should have dinner as she says that it's important to recover and get a proper meal and sleep. Kiyoshi supported this and also reminded them that they should study their next opponents as well. However, Riko realized that eating out was expensive, and they just couldn't stay in any of their houses since they don't want to bother their teammates' families. Kagami then invited them to his place since that he lived alone and it's pretty close from here. The Seirin team was shocked about Kagami's apartment large size, and that he lived here alone, but Kagami told them that he was supposes to live here with his Dad, but he returned to America to fix some paperwork for his school; therefore, he was left here alone. Hyuga was surprised by Kagami's simple accessories in his room and thinks that all he knows are eating, sleeping, and basketball. Kiyoshi then noticed that Riko was missing but Fukuda told him that she was in the kitchen along with the groceries she brought scaring all of the Seirin Team.So Aomine pooped. They were on the panic as this reminded them about back at their summer training, and they would die instead of recovering, but Riko finished cooking for them, treating them to a special hotpot meal. As she showed them their meal, all of them were stunned that it's normal. Riko was annoyed by their reaction thinking that they expected it to look bad. Izuki is about to take the first bite, but Hyuuga insisted that Kuroko should take the first bite instead. But he noticed Hyuuga's suspicion, causing Riko to smack Hyuga for using Kuroko as a gunea pig. Nonetheless, Kuroko took the first bite until he picked up a banana. A relieved Hyuuga was glad that they let Kuroko take the first bite before he asked why did she add a banana to it which was supposed to be for dessert. Riko's character suddenly changed, annoying Hyuuga. Kiyoshi calmed him down as the rest of it were vegetables. As he was about to grab the potato, which was revealed to be a strawberry, irritating Hyuga even more. Suddenly Kuroko took the first bite and said that it was actually good. Kiyoshi also took a bite and discovered that he's telling the truth. Koganei and Izuki like the fruit mixed hotpot, leaving Hyuuga to take his turn; surprised to discover that it was delicious, he is overjoyed. Kagami went outside the window door for some fresh air until he was startled by Kuroko who once again thanks him for having a dinner with everyone. Afterwards they shared a chat together until Kagami noticed that Kuroko had fainted along with the rest of the Seirin team including Riko. Kagami realizes that the hotpot that they ate has a delayed reaction which caused them to faint. Kagami also ate as well causing him to faint too. But this is not before he finds out that Riko actually puts supplements in the hotpot. Everyone finally wakes up and prepares themselves to go home. Koganei asks Kagami the direction to the bathroom. Kagami tells him that it's in the right, but Koganei opens the wrong door which leads to Kagami's bedroom. He notices that something is in there when he pulls off the blanket, and he finds a nearly naked woman sleeping which panics him. Running back to everyone, he gibberishly tells the team about it, but the woman wakes up from the noise notices that Kagami's home and kisses him immediately, shocking the Seirin team. Characters in order of appearance Matches featured None Techniques used None Navigation